Thieving Imp (Enemy)
Thieving Imp is an enemy that can be randomly encountered when walking around in The Wizard in the Tower and Madness & Magma. They drop some of the components for Boots of Water Walking when encountered in Dragons Clash or The Wizard in the Tower and components for Boots of Magma Walking when encountered in Madness & Magma. Deck List The enemy's deck has: Transcript (The Wizard in the Tower) Introduction "Treasures!" the imp cackles. "My treasures!" The diminutive red form is hunched over, his back to you -- concealing whatever objects he happens to be fiddling with. His infernal laughter dies a second later. He tilts his head upwards, sniffs the air, then whirls round. "Humans! Humans come to steal my treasures!" "We have no interest in your worthless trinkets," Brachus says. "Move aside, wretch!" "Old master?" the imp shrieks. "Old master always stole my shinies!" Brachus signsI know it should say "sigh", but this is how it is in the in-game text. It has been reported to the game team. GameTommy 18:53, April 5, 2012 (UTC) , undulating Hugh's flabby body. "For the last time, those were my bodyguard's eyeballs. You had no right to snatch them." The imp howls. Then he leaps through the air, his fingers clawing at Hugh's face. Conclusion "My..." the imp gasps, "my... shiny..." "Bloody twerp." Hugh kicks his body aside. You stride over to the imp's pile of knickknacks. Most of his precious collection appears to consist of assorted rubbish. But perhaps there's something among it that will prove useful... Transcript (Madness and Magma) Introduction “Give me the treasure!” The shriek makes you look upwards. The sight which greets your change in view – that of a plummeting imp with a manic expression on his infernal countenance and clawed fingers extended as though reaching for your face – prompts you to leap backwards The imp crashes against the ground, bounces away – slamming against the rock several more times – leaps to his feet, and glares at you. His body must have suffered quite considerable pain and damage during the fall and subsequent tumble, but his hands don’t go to any of his injuries. Instead they caress the crude sack that rest at his side, tied there by a thick length of rope that seals its mouth with what looks to be an infernally complicated knot. “The treasure!” “One of yours, Brachus?” you ask. “I don’t recognize him, though I did have countless worthless imps in my employ.” “I want the treasure!” the imp insists. He jumps from foot to foot as though trying to master his excited rage or else suppress his need to urinate. “The treasure you took from Plk’zip!” “One of those we slew near the Black Tower, Kasan. The imp who so jealously guarded his hoard of absurd trinkets.” “Absurd?” the imp shrieks. “Absurd! Plk’zip had the best shinies! Was going to trade with me, swap treasures so I could finish my collection!” He caresses his sack once more, clawed fingers stroking the rough fabric with a gentleness a mother might reserve for her newborn child. “But you killed him! Killed him and stole the treasure!” “Finders, keepers,” Hugh grunts. “Kill you! Kill you and take the treasure!” Conclusion “Imps have strange hobbies,” Brachus explains. “Some of them are fond of assigning seemingly nonsensical value to a range of bizarre items, and attempting to gather those objects to create a collection.” “I know humans like that,” Tessa says. You slice your blade across the knot that fastens the imp’s sack. It flops open like the petals of a dying flower. Perhaps he had something worth adding to your own collection… References Category:Demons Category:Random Encounters